Five Minute Christmas Present
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: There was a horrible glitch between their friendship, but finally Huey and Jazmine are confronting each other before he moves from Woodcrest officially. Though Jazmine has a confession to make with the five minutes of Christmas left.


_**Disclaimer:** Wooo, y'all might not even GET this, but this is a scene where Huey and Jazmine are thirteen going on fourteen, I suppose. This was originally the ending of one of my oldest Boondocks stories, but due to me losing that, I just found the ending since it was on a different document. Something definitely tragic happened before this as in a horrible glitch between their friendships, but finally Huey and Jazmine are confronting each other before he moves from Woodcrest officially and Jazmine has something to confess. All in Jazmine's POV. Might have spelling errors, because I didn't bother to edit it. This was done when I was **twelve/thirteen**. So hell, it might be cheesy. But...isn't ALL romance cheesy? Since it's romance_

------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it, because he let me do what I've always dreamt to. He gave me the permission. My heart filled up with so many butterflies as my head filled up with colliding thoughts. My eyes gazed deeply into him through the blurriness of falling snow. He was there, standing before me, his purple scarf tied around his neck and long black button-up coat, with his burgundy eyes unblinking and undefined. My red cheeks were the hottest and brightest thing glowing through the darkness. I was so afraid yet thrilled to do it. I sucked in a deep breath of cold air. I wanted this my whole life from no one else but him. And I'm getting that wish tonight a few minutes before Christmas ends.

_**/You're ruling the way that I move**_

_**And I breathe your air/**_

Slowly I leaned forward, gazing directly into his eyes to search for any regret, but he hadn't moved an inch. I could feel the cold chill of air escaping his lips and breathing onto mine. I gulped at what I was doing, and closed my eyes and latched onto his tender lips blindly. The thought drove me crazy that my lips had planted on the cold surface of his. Both of our lips were freezing cold, but after a second, the sensation warmed them hotly. I don't know how he was reacting to this, but frankly I didn't care. My lips were on his…that's all that was on my mind. And he tasted so sweet. Whoever knew something so bitter on the inside could taste so tender and sweet?

_**/You only can rescue me**_

_**This is my prayer/**_

My trembling hands slowly reach up to him and I could automatically feel the fabric of his scarf against my fingertips at a mere brush. I just wanted to reach out and touch him, only to let me be certain that all this wasn't just a dream come true. But no-I strained to put my hands back into my pockets-I wasn't ready to touch, not yet; I didn't want to break the moment's spellbound. And yet it was already too late. I nuzzled my body against his and let my hands run up his sides, lifting under his black coat wet with melted snowflakes to let the fabric of his blue sweater run over my fingers. To feel him was so heaven-sent. My face was still pink when our kiss emerged into the clouds of a snow-white heaven as one of my hands pressed into his chest with the other gripping the fabric of his sweater's side tightly.

**_/If you were mine_**

**_If you were mine_**

**_I wouldn't want to go to heaven/_**

No matter where my hands went to embrace him close to me, he would never put his arms around me to return the affection, or caress my cheek to react like a normal person would do to a kiss so heavenly like this. He would never show me this affection, not how I would for him. I was usually powerless under the shadow of his presence, but now I felt greedy. The more I tightened my hold on him, the more I felt like he was mine and mine only, and I could do what I wished to him. But the truth is he owned me like a lost puppy yearning for the direction of their master. That's how close I wanted to be to him…to Huey Freeman. If I could have him like that, I wouldn't want to go to heaven. All I want for Christmas…is him.

_**/I cherish the day**_

_**I won't go astray**_

_**I won't be afraid**_

_**You won't catch me running/**_

Quickly I drew back from him, gasping lightly as if afraid that he would be angry that I let our lips meet, that I kissed him, or given him my first kiss. But I had forgotten he gave me the permission to show my feelings to him for a first and final time. After all, he was moving, and after that last fight we had, he owed me a lot more. He told me to make it quick, "Just a peck, Jazmine". My cheeks were now the color of bright red, and I was staring at him in fear. Though, this thought was all that roamed my mind: _'I kissed Huey Freeman…'_

**_/You're ruling the way that I move_**

**_You take my air/_**

His lips were still parted with an expression that was a fine line between being shocked and solemn all at once, a face that only he could muster.

And for some reason, the look on his face had calmed me, and I was drawn back to the warmth of love filling me up with tingly fuzziness inside.

_**/You show me how deep love can be/**_

"…Huey…?" I whispered anxiously.

_**/You're ruling the way that I move**_

_**And I breathe your air/**_

He flinched, chin half hidden under his scarf.

**_/You only can rescue me_**

**_This is my prayer/_**

My lips were parted, smothered in warmth. Gradually they arched upwards, to let me smile lovingly at him. I moved into his shoulder with my arms wrapping around his neck as my eyelids fell lowly under feelings of more tenderness when my face had buried into his shoulder, feeling some of the fuzziness of his afro against my face. "…Can I keep you…?" I asked him, almost too low and breathless to be a whisper. "… Just for my Christmas present…just until Christmas ends…" it was like I was pleading. "…Can I have you, just for Christmas…?" I hunched my shoulders and closed my eyes. "…I don't want to lose you again…I want to make it permanent this time…"

_**/I Cherish the Day**_

_**I won't go astray**_

_**I won't be afraid**_

_**You won't catch me running/**_

"…Make what permanent…?" the voice in his whisper sent chills up my spine. Yet he showed no emotion.

Oh yes, his voice. I never did mention his voice, did I? When we were ten, he had the exact tone of a usually sarcastic protagonist, or rather the voice of how a child should have still growing. That small, childlike voice hadn't changed horribly drastic, but evolved a bit deeper, handsomer, warmer…his voice was one thing that drove me crazy inside.

_**/I Cherish the Day**_

_**I won't go astray**_

_**I won't be afraid**_

_**Won't run away/**_

I only hugged him tighter against me as if easing up my grip would mean losing all my sanity for him. "…Us…you…me. I want to be yours…and you, to be mine—But just for Christmas!" I added in quickly so he wouldn't reject me yet. "…I want to have you…just for a first and only time, just for Christmas…"

_**/You show me how deep love can be/**_

"…It's almost 12 o'clock midnight. Christmas is only five minutes away from being over…"

"…Then I want to take those five minutes to know that you'll be mine…" I know it sounded ever so greedy, but Huey has always been that one lone unwrapped Christmas present left under the tree in red gift wrapping with green ribbons, left untouched and unclaimed, the one I've been waiting to open for all my life and know that it's alright to.

"…Please…?" I begged him, my gripping hands tightening on his shoulder. "…I think I already told you I need you…remember? I said it loud and clear, I didn't stutter or anything! I said right to your face, 'I love you, Huey Freeman, ever since I was ten.' So why haven't you said it back…?" I was pushed to the point to where I was now nearly sobbing.

**_/This is my prayer/_**

I was practically clinging to him now, squeezing him like a teddy bear I just couldn't give up. All this, and his arms were still fallen limp to his sides, and not around me.

"…Because I don't believe that scripts from a romance movie are how 'love' works in real life…" I flinched when I felt his hands grip my shoulders and slowly pull me off him. "…And I don't want to lie to you…it's not my thing."

_**/I Cherish the Day**_

_**I won't go astray**_

_**I won't be afraid**_

_**Won't run away**_

_**Won't shy/**_

I was crushed. My heart had been stomped on and smeared into the earth. My lips quivered to hold up a smile. Tears began to rise up from the grief of my heart up into my eyes in a stinging wetness. "…That's just you, isn't it?"

"…Yup…" he answered simply and shoved his hands into his pockets. "…I think you know me well enough…"

"You're right…I already knew, since we were ten that you'd never return the feelings of happiness I had for you…" I said almost happily, still struggling not to weep as I wiped my tears with the back of my sleeve. "I knew you'd never give me a 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry' or even appreciate the things I did for you…but I didn't fuss. I already knew that was the kind of person you were. You were Huey Freeman, after all. But to tell the truth," I began softly, "…I didn't mind it at all, because even if you won't return my feelings, you don't have to… I don't really care whether you do or not. Just getting the chance to stand next to you or hear your voice is all I really want…that was always enough to make me happy. But now…now I don't know how much more of it I can take. I wasted all those years, trying to support you, be there for you, and I even _promised_ one day I'd make you smile. I'll never know what satisfies you…"

"…Nothing satisfies me…" he whispered crossly, almost like he was talking to himself. "…Nothing at all…"

"…Not even…not even knowing that there's at least one person on this earth that wants to be by your side…the right way? That thinks of you as a hero…as someone to look up to. To know that it's alright to feel and let go to at least one person…"

"I don't dwell on things such as 'love.' I spend most of my time wondering why people even bother to do it; to love or get married. All it causes is pain and sadness. In the final outcome, the majority end up realizing that their love for one another was only a fraud, or a mere phase, something that lets them know that they weren't mean to be…why go through it all to face so much regret." The entire time he kept his face looking away from mine. "…And besides, loneliness is fine sometimes."

**_/I Cherish the Day_**

**_I won't go astray/_**

I wish there was something I could say to convince him that I'd do anything for him, anything at all, just to accept me as a satisfaction in his life. "What do I have to do…" I paused for a heatedly tense breath. "..to make you understand, Freeman…? Tell me."

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack when I saw him turn his back and walk away into the blinding midnight snow. "…To forget everything that happened between us for the past three years, and you won't have to worry about those 'feelings' for me anymore…it might do some good if you just erase it all. Then there will be no pain in leftover feelings."

The moment he walked away from me was the moment I felt a breath-shortage in my breathing, and I felt like I was going to suffocate or pass out in a few unpredictable seconds. "Huey!" I called breathlessly. "…W-Wait! D-Don't leave!" without him, my air was toxic, and he was my antidote.

Without even thinking, I latched onto his back tightly and buried my face into his black coat, sniffling and sobbing lightly to myself. "…Don't go!! I'm not ready to let you go just yet!"

I felt bad too, though, because I was being so clingy. Then again, how can you blame me? This was the very last time I was going to see him, to ever hear his voice and feel that warm feeling inside when he's close to me. I didn't want that feeling to go away…not when it felt so safe, like it was okay for me to be me.

"…Freeman…" I whimpered. "…You can't go…" I hugged into him tighter and shut my eyes upwards as crystal tears formed around my eyelashes. "…I don't want to erase them…I want to keep them, keep them all…I love each and every one of our memories, even the ones that hurt the most. I'm happy when I think about you…and then whisper your name every night into my pillow dreamily like a distant secret or prayer so wonderful and beautiful…I am happiest when I'm with or near you, even if you're so cold towards me…I am saddest when you're not with me, and I have to go about my life not getting to see your face everyday. All of my feelings are stronger when I think about Huey Freeman…when I think about you…" finally the tears began to pour. "…I want to keep those feelings…even if it hurts…I want to keep you, too…"

**_/I Cherish the Day/_**

I wish I could see his face at this moment, because he was being so silent for so long. And finally, as I listened to the quietness of falling snow,

"…You're…you're delusional…"

Slowly I raised my head to peer up at him from behind with the hot tears blinding my vision blurrily.

I blushed when he looked over his shoulder, and down on me. There was something in his eyes, something fiery yet soft too, but I don't know how to describe its meaning. Was it satisfaction? Anger? Regret? I can never tell…

But I wasn't trying to waste my time interpreting the look in his eyes. I rested my head up against his arm and sighed in serenity choked on by a stifling sniffle. "...And so are you…"

I don't know if I heard or felt right, but I heard a little rumble within him, and his body shifting slightly as if in a silent chuckle. He looked back up at the falling snow.

"…This has turned out to be an interesting Christmas…" he whispered up at the clouds.

I loved him. Everything about him. I don't know _why_ I loved him, but I knew it was something that could never be altered or broken.

_**/I Cherish the Day/**_

"…I'm not the person for you…" He says a few minutes later.

"You're wrong, Freeman…you're the only person for me."

"There are over 40 billion people on this earth. Find one of them to be your 'person.'"

"Out of 40 billion people I chose you….I'm not saying you're the only person for me because we were to have something in common or a special connection! I'm saying it because you're the only person _I want_ to be with…just you. It doesn't have to be destiny. You need someone to love you in your life…at least one person loves you in this world, thinks about you every night before they go to sleep. So who might that be?" I snuggled my face into his warm back.

_**/I Cherish the Day/**_

"…Let me take a wild guess…you?"

My eyes opened finally as a warm smile tugged on my lips. "Yes but…what about Huey Freeman? Does Huey have a special 'person' of his own? Who makes Huey warm inside? Who does Huey love? Who's your one and only 'person'?"

His answer was a gradual and hesitant whisper, "…No one…"

I was frustrated now. I wanted to get him to say it, to get him to admit it. But he had nerves made of steel sometimes…most of the time. I nearly gasped when I felt him take me by the shoulders abruptly and gaze into the depths of my eyes expressionlessly. I tried to hold in a blush when I saw his eyelids fall. He really was beautiful…why didn't I realize or feel all this when I was ten? Why is it just now that I'm crazy and obsessed over him?

"…It won't matter, that's what you have to understand, that's what you have to get. I'm going away and I'm never going to be able to come back…so why does getting me to finally fall into your spell matter to you? We'll never be physically in each other's presence. It's senseless, so why even bother?"

I was offended. "…That's not true…" I slowly shook my head. "…Y-You're wrong! Cuz I will come back," I began to pout and say with all determination, "I will come back and when I do…I'll…I'll…" I lost my voice. "…I'll make you feel for me the same…!" I whispered lowly. "I'll make you mine… I won't lose you that easily…I won't let you get away. When I first moved away from you, it made me realize how much I missed being here in Woodcrest not because of the school, not because of the house, or the neighborhood…just because of you. I was sad enough when I thought you were moving…but I never knew how much it would effect me to never see you beside me walking to school each morning. You were my only friend…and I missed supporting you or running to you for help. I missed our adventures…I missed adoring you. And now, we're almost fourteen, and those memories haven't changed my sense of feeling on us at all...I thought it was just a small little childish crush, puppy love. But it's not. And it scared me. I have all this bottled up inside, and I'm too scared to let any of it out. Too scared to tell you a lot of things that you already knew! You played a big role in my life, Huey. It wasn't always a good role, but you were always in it. And you never get it either! You never know what I'm feeling!! You never care…"

"So why do you want me for yourself so badly if I abuse your feelings?" He sounded annoyed. "If I make you feel _THAT_ much pain, why do you want to be with _me_?"

I stared at him in blankness but suddenly took a deep breath to muster all of my words in one sentence. But nothing came to me. I was there, frowning endlessly at him, with my breath held, and a tear under my right eye. "…I…!" it came out in a big gag. "I-I don't know, okay! I never knew! And I still don't!" nevertheless, it still came out as an angry shout. "…I don't know…"

He didn't say anything at all.

All of the sudden the strength to stand aborted me when I felt my knees crack and me collapsing down onto the snow. I felt confused and stupid.

The only thing I could hear was the sound of howling winds and my own sobs. I was so pathetic. What's wrong with me? Every time he's here, I lose myself…I lose all my senses…and I don't mean in that wonderful romantic way. I mean it in a bad way…a bad way that makes me feel confused by the world around me.

I could feel the numbness around my body as I continued to shiver terribly. A cold sliver of my tear rolled from out of my puffy red eye and down the skin of my chin. I trembled more vulnerably at the feeling. I tried to hold in my stifled chokes that came behind my sobbing, but for some reason, I couldn't. I couldn't stop crying…why did I always have to cry?

I jerked my head up in fright when I heard his footsteps press into the snow and stand closer before me, looking down on me expressionlessly.

I held my shoulders, sniffling, trembling…My eyes got even more watery when I saw him.

But the look in his cold steely eyes, seemed as if he wanted to say something, but instead he bent down in front of me, taking his purple scarf off, and tying it carefully around my neck. And then he muttered to me, "You're one of the stupidest people I've ever met…"

"…I thought Bush was one of the stupidest people, besides Ronald Reagan, you've ever met…" I sniffled again.

"…No doubt they are," he explained in his usual casual and sarcastic tone. "But they're not people I've actually met in person…you rank the most ignorant to me."

I blinked, tears pasted to the boundaries of my eyelashes, not knowing if it was something I should pat myself on the back for, or something to cry over. I never knew when he was complimenting me or not.

"…You're…you're right," I admitted in a stifled whisper. "Right as usual."

His burgundy eyes bulged.

My trembling slim fingers managed to caress my heart as my head had fallen into shame. "…To want you for myself, to love you, and then not know why…ranks this as the dumbest thing I've ever said to you." My eyes fell upon the snowy ground beneath me as I could feel my eyes getting watery once more. I didn't want to cry in front of him…but I…. "…I wish I could be more like you; brilliant and perfect, and not so senseless and naive. Or I wish I could be anyone else for that matter…anyone but me right now. I wish I weren't like this…so imperfect."

I waited for his agreement.

But to my surprise,

"Don't be an idiot." He told me, an abrupt and disapproving immediate demand. "You're fine the way you are." His last words toned back into his normal voice.

I looked back up at him, just to see that everlasting frown on his face disappear, and if I saw right, a…a small smile, just visible enough, tugged on his lips and finally broke out on his face. Well, it was so...so TINY. My blush brightened. Huey Freeman was the unsmiling youth. He would never even smirk. But now, he was smiling, not just at any plain thing, but at me, not matter how ridiculously small it was. It would take a lot, something extremely worthy, to earn his smile. I looked around astoundingly, only because I still wasn't sure it was me he was smiling at. He's never shown joy or pleasant emotions around me. So…it couldn't have been me.

**_/I Cherish the Day/_**

"Listen to me." his fingers caught my chin so that I could finally stop to look at him.

I just gazed into his eyes softly, like I was in a trance, never blinking; I didn't want to miss even a glimpse of his face, not even in a blink of an eye.

"…When you _do_ know," both his hands gently grabbed me around my arms, keeping a tight grip on me.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I felt his tender lips warm the surface of my forehead. The pink streaks lined across my face as I tried to breathe. Was he really….? I held my fingers up to my mouth to keep my yelp from escaping to the outside world.

This can't be happening…I wanted it to happen…but it wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't Huey. He would never even brush my shoulder with his, so how is he…forehead-kissing me? If this is all just a dream, then I don't want it to end…this has to be, no, I know it is, what heaven feels like.

**_/I Cherish the Day/_**

"…Come back here…" I could feel the warmth of his voice against my skin as his lips drew back. "…and tell me."

I let loose the breath I was holding, and leaned into his warm chest almost like a faint. The remarkable thing is he let me. He let me wrap my arms around his back and bury my face into him. All this lasted for almost eternity; us, sitting in the snow, me, wrapped up in him. His arms still weren't around me yet. But you know, for some reason, I just didn't care anymore. But a few minutes later, it just dawned on me that his arms had found their way around my small body. When I felt it was safe enough, I peeked up at him, just to see his eyes closed with his face slightly buried into my head of frizzed hair. I sighed against him. If we could just stay like this in blinding snow with our own warmth to keep ourselves heated, I would really love that…

**_/I Cherish the Day/_**

My happiness snapped loose when he stood up and I was forced to release him. He slowly turned and began walking away from me in closed eyes, unsmiling again.

"…Huey!!!" I could hear my own voice echoing mournfully across all of Woodcrest.

He turned to me in widened eyes.

I suddenly didn't know what to say. What was I going to say? I was just staring at him in dilated eyes as if I just saw something traumatizing. "…I…" my lips mouthed.

"W-What did you mean?" I finally blurted. "…I-If I find the answer, I can come back here and then…you'll accept me?" my voice was almost lost in the howling winds.

He just gazed at me for what seemed forever. His eyelids flattened as the blinding snowy winds blew his afro in one single direction.

_**/You ever wonder what makes a woman smile?  
(It's just the little things, you do to make me smile)/  
**_

"…Unless you know why you want to be with me, I won't accept or respect your feelings towards me. That's why." His own voice seemed to drift, almost miserably. But then again, he always sounded like that.

_**  
/Maybe, we jumped into a situation too ugly/**_

"…In other words, you'll open up to me, if I have a reason to love you…a reason to deserve you?" I looked down to my frozen fingers. "…So…no matter how much I say, 'I'm in love…with you, Huey Freeman' you still don't want it? Because you want to know if it's real…? For the both of us…?"

Slowly he tossed his head from side to side.

My eyes narrowed in a small daze, a blush grazing over my face. "…But…you know already, that it's not a lie, don't you?"

_**/Now I'm wondering if after this you'll want me more/  
**_

"…Like I said," he snapped, words as sharp and clear as a dagger's steel blade. "Unless you know why, I can't guarantee you anything…" his head suddenly snapped back and he was now staring up at the clouds again. "…If this is a foreshadowing of an adult relationship…then I'm not sure if I want anything to do with it…"

I frowned scornfully at him, feeling torn apart inside.

_**/You ever wonder what makes a woman cry ?  
(You ever wonder why, sometimes you make me cry)/**_

My bottom lip quivered before my head dropped back down. How could I blame him? He was still right. I need to have a reason to want him…a good reason to be with him, because—

"You've known me since we were ten." His voice sounded almost disgusted. "You know me well enough, that I'm not the type of person to be in relationships. I hate people. I do fine on my own. I don't want someone, anyone. I'm still trying to figure out why people need someone else to guarantee they'll never be lonely. I'm not afraid to be lonely. It doesn't matter to me. I'll die lonely if I have to; I don't need anyone to guarantee my happiness or satisfaction. I told you already, nothing satisfies me. So I don't really care…" he peered back at me from behind his shoulder. "…That's why I need a good reason that supports the belief that _we_ can work…I need a good reason before I murmur any words back. I want it guaranteed, a confirmation."

_**  
/You see I'm feeling you, **_

_**you know I'm wanting to  
Put all my trust in you, **_

_**Cuz ain't no guaranties/  
**_

As he began to walk away, the true meaning of his words came to me. A smile danced upon my lips. A warm blush spread across me. What he said had details in code. I never understood what he was saying most of the time. But I think I finally got it this time. What he meant, or was trying to say, was that I had a chance, one few people who would long for him would be given because he wasn't the type to give anyone an opportunity like this. I had a chance…to be his, now that he's finally giving me it. I guess this was something only I could understand.

----

CHEEEESE D I was pretty romancy for a pre-teen.


End file.
